Tomorrow
by LemonBH
Summary: Si tu mundo se derrumba hoy sùbitamente...¿Te atreverìas a vivir mañana?


Tomorrow

And I wanna believe you

When you tell me that it'll be ok

Ya I try to believe you

But I don't

-¿la viste?- preguntó una voz femenina detrás de una puerta

- si....- respondió una voz diferente , pero igualmente de una chica- ¿qué crees que le haya pasado?-

- No lo sé ... desde el inicio de el curso ha estado así, dicen las de Ravenclaw que estuvo muy decaída al final del curso del año pasado, tu sabes , después de lo de Potter y Quien-tu-sabes-

- Cualquiera lo estaría!!yo realmente no lo podía creer cuando Dumbledore lo dijo en el banquete de fin de curso-

- Shh!!baja la voz, nos puede escuchar-

Una cabellera negra se sacudió rápidamente , dejándose entreabierta como cortinas, enseñando un rostro dudoso y confuso , reflejado en unos ojos azules observando cuidadosamente cada parte de su alrededor . El negro rimel , hacía resaltar la intensidad del color de sus ojos- ¿hay alguien ahí?- preguntaron unos labios subrayados con carmesí –responde!!! –

- Ves! Te lo dije! Nos escucho!-

- ¿y ahora que? -

- pues que tenemos que delatarnos-

Dos chicas se asomaron por la parte de atrás de la puerta

-Hoo...hola Cho-

-Nos...nosotras no intentábamos ...-

-¿Espiarme?- dijo Cho con aire de autoridad

-No, no,no...no es eso Cho-

-No quiero verlas por aquí nunca más , y menos cerca de mí , Parkinson-

La chica dio media vuelta y se alejó.

Últimamente mucha gente la señalaba o se quedaban mirándole , como si fuese un bicho raro. La verdad, era muy extraño, esa Cho , no era la misma chica amigable y simpática que iba acompañada de mucha gente, la excelente buscadora de Ravenclaw, la que le echaba muchas ganas a su trabajo....esa Cho era muy distinta: ahora se paseaba sola por todo el castillo , era distraída y a la gente le disgustaba estar con ella , y, aparte de todo, parecía Drácula, su maquillaje estaba constituido por colores oscuros a morir, generalmente negro y labios pintados de rojo intenso....Realmente toda una nueva imagen... Cho Chang...

...Las personas le veían solo por fuera ...el problema era por dentro...

Nadie sabía que en innumerables noches de insomnio, la chica componía canciones de letras dolorosas y tristes , poemas de un amor perdido , de una noche ...cálida...que ahora ya solo las lágrimas hacían memoria...de esas ganas terribles de morir, de irse...

...parecía que ese corazón con dueño ausente, jamás volvería a abrirse de nuevo...

When you say that it's gonna be

It always turns out to be a different way

I try to believe you,

Not today , today, today, today , today

__

_Querida Cho:_

_Perdón por lo de hoy, pero ya no podía más aguantarme todo._

_No te olvides de que todo lo que te dije es cierto.__Cho por favor, si no quieres ver mi cara nunca más , yo lo aceptaré , pero por favor dímelo...espero ansioso tu respuesta, pero dímelo tu._

_¿podemos vernos en las gradas de Ravenclaw hoy a las 11:00? _

_Cedric._

La chica vio como una lágrima negra manchaba la ahora reliquia para ella , uno de los únicos recuerdos que le quedaban de el...lo había amado tanto...y cuando todo era perfecto ...el se fue...la dejó sola ...sola con sus cartas que lo recordarían por siempre.

Y la vida iba a seguir , sin importarle la grave herida que ella llevaba en su corazón...

El camino no cambiaria , nada volvería a ser como antes ...

Miró la carta, recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer..

....se había impactado tanto cuando el le dijo que le amaba más que a su propia vida, que si ganaba el torneo sería por ella y por nadie más, que dudaba poder llegar a querer tanto a alguien como a ella, ..que simplemente era suyo...El pensó que ella no le amaba , y que por eso corrió, huyó...

Pero ella le adoraba en secreto, desde siempre, tantas chicas a sus pies, ¿y fue ella la elegida?...Fue en las gradas de Ravenclaw... la primera caricia ...el primer beso...

- Cedric...¿por qué te fuiste tan pronto?...te extraño ...-

Ella misma sabía que era inútil , lo hecho, hecho está y si a Cedric se le fue mejor partir, era mejor aceptarlo...

Escucho que sus compañeras de curso se removían entre las sábanas, hacían gestos de disgusto aún con los ojos cerrados...los sollozos debían molestar tal vez...

Cho no tenía ganas de dormir, nunca dormía , levantó la mirada ...la fría noche se extendía por todos lados , a donde quiera que se mirase ...

Se levanto del suelo y abrió la puerta con sigilosos pasos que se dirigían hacia los pasillos del castillo, atravesando la tenuemente iluminada sala colectiva.

Paso a paso, tenía un lugar fijo: las gradas de Ravenclaw...sabía que recordar ese momento no haría más que hacerla llorar más, pero era el lugar donde podía ver las estrellas mejor que en ningún otro lugar y , si lo veía por el laso positivo ,como Cedric siempre le aconsejó que viera las cosas, era un recuerdo muy bello que guardaba de el.

El aroma del campo llegaba hasta su nariz, el aire puro y fresco de la noche, si se quedaba dormida ahí , dormiría más placentera , claro que era una idea tonta , pero a quien le importa...

Subió los escalones, de las gradas forradas con azul y plata, quiso fijar su vista en el cielo estrellado, pero otro hecho la hizo acaparar toda su atención: no estaba sola.

A escasa distancia de ella una figura sentada de perfil hacia ella, miraba el cielo también .

Una figura que hizo que sintiera un dolor en el estómago a causa de la revoltura de sentimientos que tenía, la persona con quien menos deseó haberse topado , una persona de cabellera negra azabache y alborotada , y unos ojos verdes que en ese momento estaban totalmente cristalizados.

-¿Harry Potter?- susurró la chica con asombro

La mirada de el joven se desvió de el cielo y se fijó en la muchacha igualmente impactado.

-Oh..yo...buenas noches- dijo desorientado

-buenas noches- respondió despacio

El silencio se apodero de la escena , mientras sus miradas se cruzaban .

-lo..lo siento...no era mi intención interrumpir...te- dijo Cho rompiendo el hielo.

-no, no descuida...no ..-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-er..bueno ..es un excelente lugar para ver las estrellas- dijo el muchacho

Cho pudo ver como en uno de sus ojos verdes , una rebelde lágrima se escapaba. El chico rápidamente se la seco , cosa que la conmovi

- no tiene nada de malo llorar- dijo sabiamente-

Harry volteo a verla, para después bajar la mirada de nuevo

-perdóname- soltó el joven- yo...se porque...tu lloras-

Cho recordó que tenía marcas de haber estado llorando (rimel)

-ah, bueno si todos lloramos –

De los ojos de Potter comenzaron a salir lágrimas sin control, el muchacho no lo impidió , por más que quisiera detenerlas , era imposible

-¿tu aun crees que fue tu culpa?-cuestiona la Ravenclaw-Es decir, tu no..lo mataste- dijo sintiéndose débil ante la tristeza que en ese momento la invadía.

-Eso es lo que tu crees , lo que Dumbledore cree...-lucía verdaderamente destrozado, Cho se preguntaba porque el muchacho decía que había contribuido en la muerte de Cedric, o bueno eso dio a entender ¿no?

-¿a que te refieres?-quiso saber Cho

-a que si yo no le hubiera dicho lo que le dije, el todavía estaría aquí ...pensé que lo que había hecho estaba bien , que era lo justo- A Potter le costaba hablar , se le notaba un nudo en la garganta. Cho se acercó a Harry y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?- Cho lo miro , cuando este levanto la mirada, pudo ver que esos ojos verdes se sentían igual que ella: tristes, desconsolados ...lastimados.

- El...el y yo ...llegamos casi al mismo tiempo a la copa de el torneo , pero a mi ...a mi me ataco una cosa, no lo recuerdo muy bien...en lugar de aprovechar para ganar, el...el me ayudó y era un empate, nos debíamos uno al otro tantas cosas, pero los dos ya estábamos ahí, enfrente de la copa, así que yo dije: "Será la victoria de Hogwarts, a la cuenta de tres los dos la tomaremos , será un empate"...pero era un traslador...nos llevo con Voldemort...el solo me quería a mi...pelear conmigo...Cedric debió serle un estorbo...y...y...-

- Lo mató- terminó Cho , las lágrimas comenzaban a pintarle ríos negros de nuevo.

Volvió a hacerse el silencio total

Cho se sentía extraña , no culpaba a Potter , pero aún así , no soportaba el hacho de que el presenciara la muerte de su Cedric, se sentía enojada, con algo o alguien, una tristeza inmensa, ...pero le había llamado la atención , el impulso de comprensión que tenía hacia Potter , al verlo así , tan desconsolado, igual que ella...no sabía como se sentía , como se sentiría cuando lograra olvidarlo... o si moriría de soledad.

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow, tomorrow

I don't know what to say,

Tomorrow , tomorrow

Is a different day

- Creo que te afecté más a ti que a nadie más, no sabes cuanto lo siento- Harry miraba el suelo continuamente.

- Tu no fuiste, Potter- dijo Cho consoladoramente- Fue Voldemort-

Harry levantó su vista sorprendido

-Nadie aparte de Dumbledore que yo conozca...-

-Lo sé , nadie lo dice, pero yo ya aprendí , empiezo a creer que nada de lo que haga ese bastardo pude sorprenderme ya- le lanzó una mirada resignada a Harry, provocando que sonriera por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿odias a Voldemort?- pregunto Harry

Cho no respondió . A Harry , le bastó el silencio para entender. –Yo también , ni siquiera yo mismo me doy cuenta de el desprecio que le tengo...aplicándolo, se lo que se siente perder a un ser querido en manos de el-

Cho sonrió –Gracias-.

Ninguno dijo nada en mucho tiempo, hasta que Harry preguntó:

-¿Querías mucho a Diggory? –

-eso creo- respondió la muchacha algo extrañada.

Harry arqueó una ceja . Cho lanzó una risita.

-Se que te gusto ¿por eso me lo preguntas?-

-Tengo derecho ¿ no lo crees?-dijo el joven

-supongo-

-¿Todo lo supones?-

-tal vez-

-eres muy abstracta ¿lo sabes?-

-me temo-

- no entiendo-

Cho suspiro.-Desde que Cedric murió, soy muy insegura...quiero decir, no confío mucho en lo que hago, ni en lo que digo, no se que es lo correcto, me cuesta trabajo decidir...-

-¿Tu sabes lo que es un espejo de Oesed?-

- Eh oido algo ¿por qué?-cuestionó la chica

- Por que estaba recordando , una experiencia que tuve con ese espejo-

Cho lo miro con expectación

-en 1año, en uno de mis paseos nocturnos ,tratando de averiguar quien era Nicolas Flamel, me tope con el espejo de Oesed que estaba en una habitación, y...bueno cuando vez el espejo, te muestra lo que más deseas ver, a mi me mostró a mi familia-

-no se cual es el deseo más profundo que tenga, aunque me encantaría volver a ver a Cedric aun que sea en un reflejo...pero me desorientaría, moriría por verlo día y noche, sería esclava del espejo-

-eres muy inteligente-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-Cuando Dumbledore me dio una lección acerca del espejo, comprendí...que aunque piensas que todo termino el espejo se puede convertir en una obsesión ...me dijo que si mis padres se fueron fue por algo que algún día comprenderé , que mirar el espejo , solo sirve para hacerse ilusiones , olvidarse de la realidad...y que tenía que vivir y tratar de buscar mi felicidad por mi cuenta ...sin el apoyo de mis padres ...pero creyendo en que ellos se enorgullecerían de mi si lo hago, sin tenerlos físicamente.

It's always been up to you

It's turning around

It's up to me

I'm gonna do what I have to do,

Just don't

Cho volvió su mirada a Harry, sonrió .

No sabía porque lo había hecho . Nunca , desde la muerte de Cedric, alguien pudo hacer que sonriera, que se sintiera segura y confiada.

-creo.... que puedes tener razón-dijo la chica

-entonces ¿no afirmas que tengo razón?-

-es que ...yo no ...-

-lo sabes- completó Harry

-bueno...-

-No te preocupes, es solo un paso, yo ...aún no logro asimilarlo del todo-

-ya somos dos-

-En realidad, somos muchos, casi todo el mundo mágico está desconcertado-

Cho fijó su vista en el cielo, mientras escuchaba .Se le antojaba que Harry tuviera razón, y en realidad la tenía pero...no estaba segura, su corazón la engañaba ....

- No es fácil, yo lo se-consoló el chico Potter- pero a veces , el primer paso , es el que hace que encuentres tu camino-

-¿cuál es el tuyo?-preguntó Cho-tu camino, tu destino-

-estoy seguro que es destruir a Voldemort, moriré en paz si lo logro...¿y el tuyo?

Cho no habló , no lo sabía ...acabar con Voldemort,¿no o si?...vengaría a el amor de su vida....

...seguir así como si nada hubiera pasado ....suicidarse, bueno...en el último de los casos....

...!demonios! ¿qué sería de su vida si no lo planeaba desde ese momento? , el que Cedric se muriera no sería un impedimento para ser feliz, Cedric siempre quiso verla feliz...pero ya no tenía fuerzas ...era inútil...no servía de nada ...-tal vez ni tengo un destino-contestó al fin

-todos tenemos uno ¿para que crees que vives?

-pues para sufrir me imagino-

-nadie vive para sufrir Cho, en ese caso mejor la muerte-

-pues Cedric murió y el.....-

-Oh vamos, si tu no te fuiste , si tú sigues aquí, es por algo, por algo tu no te moriste....quien sabe a lo mejor hasta vives para superar todo esto, para pasar retos como este, tal vez para eso estas aquí!!-

"es cierto" pensó Cho '' tal vez para eso estoy aquí , para superar la muerte de un ser al que quise tanto, para probar que soy más fuerte que cualquier obstáculo , para hacer feliz a Cedric desde aquí , para volver a ser la misma Cho de la que Cedric se enamoró....para amar otra vez.

Gimme a little time

Leave me alone a little while

Maybe it's not too late

Not today, today, today, today. Today

-Y que me dices??- preguntó Potter sacándola de sus pensamientos- ¿ya sabes cuál es tu primer paso? (literalmente)

-Creo ... creo que si Potter, pero ...no se si estoy lista , me costará mucho trabajo, temo que abrir mi corazón otra vez, no podrá ser hoy, tal vez....- levanta la vista al cielo, la luna , las estrellas, todo el paisaje perfecto: la noche. No definitivamente , ese día no era el suyo, necesitaba más tiempo--...otro día ...no hoy...necesito un amanecer nuevo....un mañana .....

I don't know how I'll feel

Tomorrow , tomorrow

I don't know what to say

Tomorrow, tomorrow

Is a different day

- Mañana serà felicidad, pero hoy es un reto-

Cho asintió con la cabeza, feliz...se sentía increíblemente cómoda, desahogada ...Potter tenía razón...

Se sentía como si hubiera oído hablar a Cedric de nuevo, era un sabio ... Harry también lo era....

Ahora llegaría lejos , lejos en honor a Cedric...!Dios que bueno fue al ponerle a Cedric en su camino su muerte le había enseñado que la vida y la pérdida nunca van juntas si crees en una resurrección ...en un mañana...

-gracias- susurró , se acercó al chico y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos-

Se levantó dejando al ahora sonrojadísimo joven Potter algo mareado. Tal vez hasta Cedric pudo haberlo mandado desde el cielo para decirle que no llorara , que el estaría con ella , como lo estuvo ayer, y como estará ...mañana

And I know I'm not ready

Maybe tomorrow

And I know I'm not ready

Tomorrow it may change

(N./A.): Lo siento . He roto un còdigo , prometo no ser tan cursi nunca màs , pero la canciòn es un tando cursi y me chocan los sngficts que no tienen nada que ver con la historia.


End file.
